Because of constantly-changing wireless communication technology and new users creating new network points, systems have attempted to keep up with the increasing demand by using conventional communication networks. Known systems may communicate using different frequencies, but in many cases rely on an all-or-nothing operation—where if the link between nodes exists then transmission will occur and if no link exists or the link is too weak, then no transmission will occur. Another problem includes the quality of the transmission link, which conventional “all-or-nothing” systems do not account for. These systems merely receive and transmit without evaluating current and/or future performance.
In addition because of the all-or-nothing organization, current networks only attempt to keep up with dynamically changing networks. Often these attempts yield exponential increases in complexity with only minimal, if any, results. Networks are merely static and require significant downtime to reconfigure hundreds or thousands of devices and extensive management to prevent service disruption. Lastly, current networks may rely on network oversubscription to dictate network scaling. This overloading of network portions only provides a reactive notification to those monitoring the network and because of current dynamically changing networks these notifications are insufficient.